The present invention relates to an outerwear garment which is convertible to a three dimensional camouflage garment.
Three dimensional camouflaged garments, of the type used by hunters, having an open mesh net base and a plurality of leaf or foliage appendages which simulate leaves or foliage in colour and shape, being secured thereto, are well known. Such a camouflage construction is described and illustrated for example in Leonard Canadian Patent No. 2,020,632 issued Sept. 14, 1999. Other camouflage garment constructions of general background interest are described and illustrated in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,348 issued May 8, 1956, Shepard et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,033 issued Apr. 20, 1993, Moyer U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,718 issued Nov. 3, 1992, Lee U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,471 issued Dec. 20, 1988, Weber et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,835 issued Dec. 9, 1997, Crawford U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,230 issued May 14, 1985, Shamblin U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,848 issued Jan. 4, 1994, Specklemire U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,526 issued Sept. 28, 1999, Sanders U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,101 issued Jun. 30, 1998, Rossini U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,142 issued May 9, 2000 and Lawler U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,372 issued May 11, 1999. In most of these prior art constructions, either individual pieces of camouflage must be meticulously fastened to the under garment, or else the garment is permanently made in three dimensional form (e.g. Sanders U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,101 and Webber U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,835).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple but effective construction of garment which allows simple versatility by enabling the wearer to readily convert it to a three dimensional camouflage type garment or a conventional xe2x80x9ctwo dimensionalxe2x80x9d garment.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided, in combination, an outer garment and a three dimensional camouflage covering for all or a part of the outer garment. The three dimensional covering comprises an open mesh net base and a plurality of leaf or foliage appendages, in leaf or foliage simulating colour and shape secured thereto. Means are secured to peripheral portions of the three dimensional covering and to portions of the outer garment releasably to releasably attach the three dimensional covering onto the outer garment in operable fashion.
As will be described in more detail subsequently, the garment may be in the form of a hooded or non hooded jacket, or pants, or both. The garment according to the present invention is thus readily convertible to either three dimensional camouflage form, by the attachment of the three dimensional covering over the outer garment, or to a conventional outer garment by removing the three dimensional covering.